


John, I Want A Dog!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock has never had a dog before!  I borrowed Quasimodo from my reality as he was our Rottweiler who lived to be fifteen.  Miss the boy still!





	John, I Want A Dog!

Dr John Watson was sitting at their partners desk working on his blog when he heard the downstairs door open, footsteps, an odd sound, a giggle, a whispered “hush”, another giggle, what sounded like a “woof” and two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Confused beyond words he turned to the open door and saw his husband enter, followed by a large dog. John was so surprised he just sat open-mouthed.

Finally, words came to him. “Sherlock, why do you have a dog? This isn’t for an experiment is it because I do draw the line here.” As he said this he found himself getting up to kiss his husband but also to pet the dog who resembled a Rottweiler but not as big.

“Isn’t he great John?!?! His name is Quasimodo and I borrowed him from a friend to see if we hit it off. I want a dog John! I want this dog John! I could never have one as a child because Cake Boy was allergic! What do you think?” Both dog and detective seemed to look at him pleadingly.

John, busy petting the incredibly soft ears and big head, was totally won over when Quasi gave him a huge facelick. Somehow, the doctor found himself on the floor with Sherlock, and the dog, scratching his belly.


End file.
